


Little Prince

by Slenbee, SuccubusKayko



Series: Heart's Gold [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Dragon AU, Dragon Tony Stark, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Frostiron - AU, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Prince Loki (Marvel), Self-Denial, Unrequited Love, We suck at summaries, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, elf loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko
Summary: Odin entrusted Loki to the ancient dragon Anthony over a year ago. Along with the prince's growing affection for him, a dark secret plagues the old dragon.Or: Loki is a prince in a tower and Tony is the dragon that he's in love with.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Heart's Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 194





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventures of Tiny Dragon Tony and His Treasure (Loki)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533676) by [BennyBatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyBatch/pseuds/BennyBatch). 



> Another one of Slenbee and I's roleplays being posted for the wonderful people from the FrostIron Discord group~! This one has been in the works for a while and we're very excited to share it~!

"Do you think they'll come again?" 

Loki’s voice was hushed. The look in his eyes almost mournful for the souls who would try in vain to rescue him. _Almost_ being the key word. Like the many who had come before, the end result would be the same. He had been taken from his people, a race of high elves nestled far north into the mountains and was raised at a young age by none other than Odin, King of Asgard. Once he had reached proper age Loki had been sent here, to the very beast that watched over him. And to the white knight that would rescue him and free him from misery? He was to take their hand in marriage, and to return to Asgard with word of the dragon’s death and his savior at his side. 

It was an impossible mission, of course. For you see, Loki _had_ fallen in love already. Not with any _Prince_ from a neighboring kingdom, no, but with the _dragon._

And he had no intentions of leaving the place he had grown to call home.

Cool fingers brushed over the warm, scarred scales of his companion that rested at his side, carefully tracing the spot where one of the knights from many a battle ago had caught his companion off guard. His eyes drifted low, a tiny smile playing across his lips. Had it not been for Loki and his knowledge of healing spells and herbs he would have been stolen away many moons ago. But that's what they had each other for. And that alone was something Loki wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

"They probably will," Tony huffed from above, a slow curl of smoke escaping his nostrils as he came to rest his great, scaly head over Loki's lap, leaning into the gentle caresses. "You needn't worry, my little prince," He purred softly, the sound rumbling low in the great tower that surrounded them. "I will not let some fool knight take you away from me." One of his great, yellow eyes slipped open, peering curiously at the young prince, his sclera narrowing in to focus on Loki's face, "Unless you wish to go with them? You know I will not keep you against your will."

"They can _try,_ " Loki replies with amusement, a slow blink drawing his gaze to settle on the dragons own. With a knowing smile he leans over and presses a kiss to Tony's brow. When he spoke it was with a wink and a knowing, whispered tone. "But I highly doubt they will succeed." Chuckling, he rests his forehead against warm scales and closes his eyes, a sigh of content fluttering free. "You have treated me far kinder than any Knight or Prince I've ever known. You have shown me hospitality and a wealth of generosity that knows no bounds. You ask for so little yet give so much..." Trailing off he eases back and lifts Tony's head with a gentle coaxing of his fingers. Pressing a kiss to his lips he flashes a cheeky grin. "I have stayed here on my own, willingly, for over a year now. Do you truly think I'd go running away now? After all this time?"

There was a long moment of contemplative silence from the dragon, but eventually, he spoke. Almost as if he were afraid to admit the truth. "You cannot blame an old lizard for doubting," Tony muttered, his eyes lidding heavily as he looked away in mild shame. "You are young yet, with all of the world and life ahead of you." He sniffed dramatically and lightly butt his snout against Loki's cheek, though affection and fondness softened his gaze, "You will grow weary of me and find a youngling like yourself to care for one day."

He gave a great snort at himself and pulled free of Loki's gentle hands, slowly uncoiling his body from his place of rest to stretch his legs. He stood tall over Loki, his long, curling horns nearly scraping the ceiling of the tower's antechamber at his full height. At his side his thin, snaking tail unfurled across the floor with a soft rasp of scales on stone. His bones creaked and popped as he stretched, and he let out a long and _loud_ groan of satisfaction. 

"It has happened before and will undoubtedly happen again. Some day." He dismissed the thought easily as he strode towards the wide windows. "But that is neither here nor there." He glanced back over his shoulder, a knowing look in his wise old gaze. "You must be famished after today's excitement and we have not been for a hunt in some days." He tilted his head toward the platform outside, his lips curling slowly into a pleased smirk, "Will you not join me, little prince?"

Rising to his feet the young Prince smooths his hands along his robes before stretching, a hum escaping his own lips as his bones popped. "Hush now, don't say such things you know not to be true." With a tsk he gives Tony a small, playful pat to his flank. Tying his robes secure around his waist, he heads towards the door leading downstairs. "I think I will check the gardens before I go about preparing tonight's meal." There was bound to be vegetables and fruit alike ready to be harvested. 

Tossing a playful look over his shoulder he gives Tony a wink. "I'd rather be chased _as_ prey rather than do the actual chasing. That's more your fun, not mine." Snickering he waves and lets out a breathy laugh. "See you soon my darling and please, try not to make a _mess_ of yourself while you're at it."

Tony scoffed as he strode out of the window's arch and took off into the sky with the flurry of wind beneath his great wings. " _You_ don't make a mess," he grumbled under his breath as he beat his wings and scanned the countryside for a fitting meal.

~*~

He returned no more than an hour later, a large auroch caught between his claws and spilling blood over the balcony that he used as a launch point. He rumbled pleasantly, pleased with his catch and himself for capturing such a fine beast.

Leaving the beast behind, he strode back into the tower, his body slowly shrinking down into a more manageable form. He didn't seem to notice the bloodied footprints he left on the stone work as he made his way to the kitchens in search of his prince.

" _Little Prince_ ," He called softly, well aware of how his voice could carry and shake the foundations of the castle, "I have brought a gift of fine meat for you."

Loki had visited the garden and was in the Kitchen by the time his beloved dragon had returned. Atop one of the tables was a large bushel of vegetables and beside it fruits, the alluring aroma of _food_ filling the air. He was in the middle of chopping up some carrots when he heard that voice reverberate through the halls, a pointed ear giving a twitch before a smile crept its way across his cheeks.

"Did you leave it in the garden this time so the blood could soak into the soil?" He calls, a brow rising as he glances off to the side, voice teasing. "Or did you leave it on the balcony again, so that it soaks into the rugs and the wood below... "

Tony stopped just inside the doorway to the kitchen and gave Loki a sheepish smile, a clawed hand scraping the back of his neck. Looking like a scolded child he darted his eyes away from the prince and turned back down the hall. "I'll be right back," He murmured, quickly followed by the rush of air and the beating of wings. He returned moments later, a little out of breath and decidedly less bloody. "In the garden for the plants to soak up," he smiled exasperatedly, his chest heaving slightly from the effort, the blue gem settled in his chest glinting in the torch light.

He heaved himself over to one of the dining chairs and smiled meekly. "What's for dinner?"

A look was cast upward as Loki shook his head and laughed. What was he ever going to do with that dragon? For as old as he was he still acted like a child from time to time. Not that he minded, of course. Even as a Prince he caught himself giving in to child like curiosities whenever something tickled his fancy, so really. Who was he to judge?

"I threw together some stewed vegetables and salted meat from our last hunt. I added a few new herbs this time so I'm _hoping_ that it turns out alright." Trailing off he ladles some of the broth, a finger dipping inside for him to taste. "Seems alright so far. Come, tell me what you think?"

Tony was up and at Loki's side in a moment, his eyes bright and curious. Of all of the many things he adored about his young marge, nothing could top the prince's cooking. It helped that the old dragon was easily motivated by food, of course.

He licked his lips and dipped his little finger into the ladle, lapping the broth from his digit with relish. A low rumble bubbled up from his chest and he blinked slowly at the young prince, a lazy as a smile blooming across his cheeks. "I think it has come along just fine."

Loki stepped closer, one hand hovering beneath the bottom of the ladle. His eyes lit up as Tony tasted the contents and smiled, his own lazy grin tugging at his lips. "Good, I'm glad." Setting the spoon back into the pot he turns back to his scaled companion, rising up to press a kiss to his chin. "Thank you for your service." 

Falling back onto the flat of his feet he stirs the pot a few times before tapping the spoon and hanging it up. "I take it your hunt went well?" He asks with a loft of his brow, pale eyes roaming over Tony's form and then to the floor where he expected to see bloodied footprints. "You're a lot.. 'cleaner' than usual."

"I rinsed off in the fountain," Tony demurred, dipping his head guiltily, "And I wiped my feet on the furs in the great hall. . ." He quickly lifted his head, however, and said, "But the beast I've brought has a fine pelt. We can replace them easily enough. . ."

He smiled sheepishly, the soft humming of the gem in his chest thrumming with the beat of his heart. "I'll set the table," he murmured and headed to the other side of the kitchen, gathering his favorite dishes and silverware.

When he was through, the table was set with a mismatch of china and chipped tea cups, golden butter knives and serrated meat blades, a hand forged fork and silver spoon. As per usual, only the finest pieces of his collection lay in Loki's place setting. He preened as he took his seat and took in the heavenly aromas of the stew in the big, cast-iron cauldron over the fire, a lazy smile on his face.

The young mage couldn't help but _gasp_ at that, an accusatory look thrown Tony's way in pure and utter shock. "You wiped them off on the-- _Anthony..._ " Pouting and wagging a finger at him, his façade broke a few moments later. "I'll send one of our armors to go clean it up. Hopefully it's still salvageable by the time it finishes." 

Tony set the table and Loki grabbed their bowls, each one filled to the brim with a hearty amount of stew. Placing them both on the table he grabbed a large loaf of fresh bread and butter, setting them down at the center. Once finished, he finally sat down with a sigh, a hand brushing his hair away from his face as he smiled.

"Please, dig in. Tell me how it tastes?"

Tony wolfed down the stew without a second thought and was up and ladling himself more in a matter of minutes. He had long since given up on manners, knowing that Loki would not mind, so long as he cleaned up after himself.

"It's delicious," he murmured, as an afterthought, as he settled himself back into his seat. He was just lifting his fork to his lips when he blinked up at Loki, "Would you like more?"

Slicing off a piece of bread and buttering it up he chewed on it happily, dipping it into his soup here and there before forking various bits of vegetable and meat. Even though his draconic companion ate fast and was up and getting a second bowl by the time he got halfway through his own, Loki still went along his merry way.

"I'm good for now, but thank you, darling." Getting a meat eater to eat his greens had been hard at first. But thankfully with time and a good amount of seasoning, Loki had Tony savoring every bit of his meal and almost licking his bowl clean! The latter only happened _once_ so far... _Thankfully._

"When you were out for today's hunt did you run into any humans this time around?" As 'tasty' as they had been in the past, Loki made it a strict rule that for as long as he was here, Tony would resort to eating _only_ the ones that stormed his castle. Or, well, anyone who tried to storm it.

Except for Thor and his meager little warriors. As much as the big oaf was insufferable sometimes and his company even more so, the poor guy just wanted to make sure his brother was happy.

"There was a caravan heading through the valley," Tony murmured, gazing into his stew with something like worry, "Only a few guards, but they did have some interesting trinkets and metals I have not encountered before." He swallowed another bite and looked up at Loki with hope shining in his eyes, "They seemed like they would be stopping for the night… I wondered if we could visit them." He hid his nervous energy by buttering a slice of bread into crumbs, "I was hoping to make trade..."

"Oh? A caravan?" Already Loki's mind began to tick through the various things they could go about trading. After a few bites of bread he swallowed. "We could offer them some fresh meat from today's catch. Or maybe even some soup? They're bound to be hungry after such a long journey."

Leaning back Loki dabbed his tongue at the corner of his lips and made a small gesture. "As far as _trade_ goes.. You know that I don't mind trading, as long as you promise not to sneak out after dusk to retrieve whatever it is you traded.. "

"That was only one time," Tony grumbled, though he looked appropriately chastised as he dumped the bread crumbs into his bowl. He shifted nervously in his seat as he considered what he would be willing to part with, mentally cataloguing what he had gathered recently and whether or not Loki had taken a shine to any of it.

His coin collection was getting a bit excessive. . .

"One of their carts had seen better days," he mumbled begrudgingly, "I suppose I could part with one of mine. . ."

"That could be a wonderful gift to bring. But how do you suppose we take it?" Loki lofts a brow somewhat comedically. "Do you plan on carting it down there yourself like a horse with me at the helm? I'm not certain the sight of a _dragon_ would be a welcoming one..." People feared dragons, as unfortunate as that fact may be. They were known for terrorizing towns and livestock. Stealing away fair maidens and burning down cities.

Loki knew better, of course. He knew the true heart of a dragon. _His_ dragon. His knight in fiery scaled armor. The mage found himself smiling, a daydreaming look given toward his companion. Many months had passed in their time together, and it was as if they grew even more inseparable by the day. The Prince sighs and blinks out of his thoughts, smiling as he pokes around at his food. "I do love you. You know that, yes?"

"I was going to bring it down in my scales, yes," Tony furrowed his brow, having not fully considered the logistics of it all, "They seemed calm enough when I flew over, though." He was just getting up to refill his bowl when those three words escaped Loki's lips. He glanced away, his cheeks warming in a way that was imperceptible when he wore his scales, but was all too obvious in his skin, "I know that you think that, yes."

He grabbed a slice of bread and shoved it in his mouth as he wandered back to the cauldron to refill his bowl, quietly grabbing Loki's to get more broth for the prince. When he returned, he seemed calmer, having something to do helping him to relax.

"We can use one of the cows to pull the nice cart and take their old cart back with us," Tony murmured as he set Loki's bowl in front of him. "That way we can both stay in our skin and we'll have a way to bring anything we trade for back home." He lifted his head curiously and tilted it, hoping that the change of subject would go unchallenged. "Does that sound better?"

Placing his hand over his heart the Prince seemed to swoon as his bowl was taken, dark lashes fluttering as his companion hurried away. “Loving you is more than just a thought my dear. For that I assure you.“ Once Tony returned, Loki reaches out and takes hold of his wrist. Looking up at him with those big blue eyes he studies his face for a moment. Bringing up his hand, he places a kiss to the back of his knuckles. "You're willing to wear your skin around others who may wish to do you harm, just for me? I certainly am blessed, aren't I." Nuzzling those scaled knuckles he presses another kiss to them. "Such a kind and generous dragon you are." Talk about stroking his scales..

Tony swallowed as he felt the kiss upon his knuckles, his shoulders tensing at the feel of soft, cool lips upon his warm skin. He lowered his gaze and nodded along, though an easy denial was on his lips in seconds, "I wanted to visit with them. I would not have you come to harm for my curiosity." He knew that he should keep it at that, but the Prince's proclamations of love and easy affection always set him on edge. He swallowed down the broth in his bowl and picked nervously at the remnants of meat in the bottom with his twisted metal fork.

"Even if I were to return your affections, your father would not permit our union." Tony utters grimly, knowing well enough that he was putting himself in hot water just for thinking about his little Prince. "You are to marry influentially, and I would not keep you from that." He swallowed around the knot that formed in his throat and put a bit of grit in his voice, "One day you will understand that this infatuation of yours is just childish whim. I would not have you sully yourself because of it..."

He couldn't even stomach to see Loki's face after uttering such a statement, knowing the mix of rage and hurt would only crumble his resolve further, and thus he promptly excused himself. Tony retreated to his vault beneath the tower, closing the heavy metal door behind him with a resounding thud that shook the walls and dropped small stones from the ceiling. Being intentionally cruel to Loki, even if he knew it was for the mage's own good, was always hard on his conscience. It made him feel small. So he made himself small, shrinking down to the size of a large house cat. That way he could better hide himself amongst the piles of trinkets, coins, armor, and odd-ends that made up his hoard.

He knew well enough that Loki could find him easily, if he so wished. He only hoped that Loki would not seek out the tongue lashing that Tony rightfully deserved until after dawn.

_My_ **_father_ ** _is the one who_ **_put_ ** _me here._

Words died upon Loki’s tongue until it tasted like ash, his appetite for food gone with Tony's departure. He made a face as if he'd tasted something sour, bowl clattering against the table as he shoved himself to his feet. Picking it up he all but tossed it onto the counter, eyes closing as he lowered his head and muttered a curse. Time and time again they have this very conversation, and time after time the end result is always the same. Loki knew where his heart lay, but did the dragon, in all of his wisdom, know where to put _his?_

  
~*~  
  


Several hours passed before Loki entered Tony's hoard, not even bothering to knock as he shoved open the large door. Stepping inside he eased it closed as quiet as he could, his footsteps equally as silent. Torches lit the massive room with an ethereal flame that flickered and danced across the shiny objects that littered the room. Loki himself was quiet. His eyes heavy and his cheeks red from tears.

Finding his dragon was easy, and without a word otherwise he made his way over to where he lay. Easing onto the cold pile of coins and trinkets Loki lay beside Tony with his back facing the dragon, arms curling about his torso with a shiver. They'd moved all of the furs, rugs and blankets up to their chamber in the tower, leaving Tony's hoard with little in the manner of 'comfort'. He didn't care, of course. For he knew that sleep wouldn't come unless he had his dragon at his side. That’s how it had been for many moons now, and that’s how it would stay.

  
~*~  
  


Tony waited silently until Loki's breaths evened with sleep, his scaled head curling up and over the edge of the small chest he'd tucked himself into. His nose twitched as he scented the salt-wet tears upon the prince's face, his scaled brow furrowing deeply for having brought them on. He slipped from the chest with the soft rasp of scales over coins, setting a few tinkling down the pile they were in. He paused at the sound and waited for any indication that he had woken the sleeping mage, but continued onward when there was no indication that he had.

His small form shifted taller as he donned his skin and carefully gathered the sleeping prince in his arms. Quiet and slow, he walked the prince up to his chamber and settled him amidst the cushions and furs Tony had gathered for his bed. He pulled the furs up over his sleeping form and tucked them under his chin.

It was cold out, after all, and it would not do for his little prince to catch his death.

For a long moment, Tony considered slipping in beside Loki, but he could not justify the action. Not after everything he had said. Not after he had once more denied his little prince's affection for him and driven him to tears… Instead, he curled around the wooden posts of the sleeping mage's bed, his body growing and lengthening as his warm, gleaming scales scraped over the floor. With a small huff of breath, he lit the hearth set into the wall, then rested his heavy head upon the window sill to keep watch.

This was what he was good for, after all. To keep Asgard's second prince safe from those that would wish him harm and to aid him should he find his love among the conqueror's that raged against his castle.

He would never admit, however, that he did this not out of his sense of duty, though that was how it had all started, but because he could not stand the thought of losing his little prince. Could not stand the thought of being left alone in his old, crumbling castle without his gentle mage to coax and tease and rage against him.

Odin may have meant the prince's imprisonment as some sort of punishment, but Tony would always be grateful for his shortsightedness. For though Odin wished to teach his mischievous son a lesson, he had unwittingly granted the old dragon on the mountain the most precious of gifts.

  
~*~  
  


Loki woke that morning to the faint chirping of birds and a beam of early morning sunlight in his eye. With a grunt and a grimace he rolled away, tucking himself beneath the warm furs that-- _wait._

One eye peeked open, then the other, his brow furrowed in confusion. He hadn't wandered back to the tower last night, had he? Surely not. He had been exhausted after crying that night, a hot cup of tea and some medicinal herbs filling his belly as he made his way into his dragon's keep and...

Lifting his head he spotted Tony slumbering near the windows, wings curled around his form and his chin resting upon the windowsill. It hardly looked comfortable if you asked him. And after a long moment of pondering, Loki was sliding out of bed and bringing the largest fur and pillow with him.

Throwing it out beside the dragon's form the young Prince sat down and stretched out beside him, bare skin meeting smooth scales. Cozying on up against Tony's side the mage breathed a sigh of relief, cool fingers tracing the spot where that blue flame flickered and pulsed beneath the surface. Closing his eyes he lets himself drift, his breath slowing as a much more peaceful slumber embraced him. **  
**

Tony let out a fond huff as he felt Loki settle in the crook of his large body, his closed eyes crinkling with happiness. Instead of prodding the prince to stay awake, he would allow him to sleep a while longer and enjoy the time that they had left.

Odin had entrusted Loki to Tony while he took his Odin-Rest, a hibernation-like sleep that even Tony required every few decades. However, when Odin woke and Tony was ready to return the prince to his care, the All-Father had denied his son return to his kingdom.

So, Tony had kept his oath to keep the little prince safe, but decreed that he would not keep Loki prisoner should he wish to leave. He had not, however, counted on the little prince wanting to stay at his side.

His own hibernation period was fast approaching and he knew that he could not keep the mage safe while he slept. Despite Tony's many attempts to steer Loki's affections elsewhere, he was steadfastly stubborn on the matter. Nothing the dragon did or said seemed to change the mage's mind and it only endeared him further to the young prince.

This was his last chance to set the Prince free before his time came. His sleep would be total and all encompassing, he would not wake for another decade. He could not stand the thought of the young prince alone in his decrepit old castle, waiting and wondering if and when he would wake. Even his powerful little mage would not be able to defend himself against the siege that would surely follow Tony's sudden disappearance.

Knights and kings, brigands and knaves would come for Tony's hoards. He had seen it happen before, to other dragons at the edges of his territory, and it was only by the gifts of the divine that Tony had survived this long.

He knew well that men and dwarves and elves would stop at nothing to take his treasures, and Tony would be defenseless to stop them. If they were kind or cowardly, they would simply take his hoard and leave him to sleep in peace. . .

However, many of the second prince's suitors had survived their attempts to take him away from Tony. More than the dragon would like to admit, at that. . .

  
~*~

  
Tony blinked blearily at the noon day sun, his sharp, amber eyes slowly focusing on the distant caravan making way for the city at the other end of the valley. He nearly jumped out of his skin as his foggy head caught up with itself, realizing that there was little time left to enact his plan to free his prince.

Gentler than he thought he could be in that moment, Tony nudged at Loki's cheek with his great maw and let out a soft huff to ruffle his hair. " _Wake, little prince,_ " he whispered, " _Our caravan is nearly to the city. If we do not go now, we will miss our opportunity._ " **  
**

The mage's young body shifted and turned, a groan of sleepy displeasure escaping his lips. " _Mmmh,_ " He groused, burying his face into Tony's side. The dragon's heartbeat filled his ears, the thrum of that gem filling him with a sense of ease.

It was gone a few moments later, as his dragon rose and moved away. Loki was forced onto his stomach, a howl muffled by his pillow as he exhaled everything he had into it. Lifting his head he brushes his hair back, tired eyes blinking and squinting in the light of the room. "There's sure to be more caravans to come this way in the future. Why can't we just sleep the day away?" 

Rising up to his knees he hugged the pillow to his chest, nose buried into it as he watched his large companion with tired eyes. **  
**

"You have already slept the day away," Tony chuckled, rumbling the floor as he made his way down the stairs, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Though if you wish to stay and sleep, I can go on my own." He made it all the way down to the vault door before, in a mockery of a whisper, his voice carrying easily up the stone walls he said, "I will not have to trade away any of my treasures if I just eat them."

Loki was up and off his feet, a burst of magic throwing the thick fur and pillow back onto the bed. " _Oh no you won't._ You promised me you'd never eat another innocent human!" Hurrying over to his wardrobe he quickly pulled on some cloths and marched down the stairs, following after his troublesome dragon.

"You fetch the cart and I'll get the soup and other supplies ready." After such a long journey they were likely running low, and what better to receive a gift from the neighboring Prince? Maybe if he made a good enough name for himself and Tony, people would stop trying to attack them, thinking that he was being held here against his will.

He was a strong independent Prince who didn't need no Knight!

  
~*~

  
Tony was already down in his vault, digging out the cart he had in mind. It would serve Loki well in the coming days, sturdy and covered against untimely weather. If he remembered correctly, it also had a minor enchantment to keep it cool or warm depending on the season.

He nodded to himself and gathered up the cart with his tail, then a sack to place items for trading. Tony knew that he was not very good at judging the worth of things, but there were some few things in his hoard that he knew were worth much and more. Things that knights in his youth had slain each other over.

He tucked a great number of gems and gold coins into a sack, then piled some armor and weapons into the back of the cart. He only hoped that it would not be too heavy for their livestock to carry.

He made his way out to the courtyard and settled the cart onto the cobbles, then scooped up two of their calmest oxen to hitch to it. He waited in anxious silence, only the braying of the livestock and the wind blowing through the cliffs to keep him company.

He knew that it could only have been moments, but Tony could feel the sands of time ticking by, as though he were counting each grain as it fell. He did not want to frighten his little prince away, but it was the only thing he hadn't tried to make the prince leave.

He could not keep his oath to the prince if he was asleep, could not keep him safe from the world and all of it's cruelties. It would be better for his little mage to live with his own people. To learn the ways of man and live as man did.

Tony had no doubt that his little prince would thrive in the wake of such a challenge.

  
~*~  
  


Dressed in his finest furs from toe to pointed ear the young Prince gathered up this and that, piling it into sacks and enchanted bowls. Loki made sure that the food was hot and the bread still warm, little bits of magic making sure that it all stayed fresh.

By the time he arrived in the courtyard he was carrying a loaf of bread in his mouth, a part of it already eaten. He looked rather comical with his wares stuffed here and there, a set or two of the enchanted armor carrying out what Loki himself could not carry. Once it was all tucked into the back of their cart he finally took a moment to rest, chest heaving and face red. "I brought us some food to eat along the way. It's not much but it's better than no breakfast at all." It was an important meal of the day, after all. Taking another big bite of bread he looked up to Tony and smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Would you like some?"

"No, thank you," Tony smiled weakly, playing it off as trying to get the oxen hitched up, tightening the reins and taking his seat at the front. "Off we go, little prince," he murmured, reaching down to give Loki a hand up into the cart. Once the prince was settled and secure, Tony cracked a whip through the air and they were off.

~*~

It was early evening by the time they arrived in the city, the caravan Tony was after settled just inside the gates. The guards near the gates gave Tony a knowing, suspicious squint, but he just nodded his understanding and continued on.

Loki was bubbling with excitement as the two of them neared the city. So much so he couldn't keep still in his own seat! The weather was growing colder and colder as the season progressed, the majority of the animals that wandered the nearby fields having long since gone into hibernation. Even still they passed a few herds of deer and a pack or two of wolves, nesting crows squawking whilst they passed.

“Do you think they'll let us in?" The young mage asks, leaning over towards Tony with a voice only loud enough for him to hear. Bringing up his hands Loki pushed his hood away, pointed ears peeking out past ebony locks. His skin may have been pale, decorated here and there by scar-like patterns. But he looked every bit an Elvish Prince. The very same that many had tried to rescue and _failed._ **  
**

"I don't see why not," Tony murmured as he slowed to a halt just before the gates. He handed the reins to the prince and hopped down from his seat to speak to one of the guards, taking them around the back to show them their wares.

After a softly murmured conversation, the guard nodded and waved them forward, tucking a small pouch into his belt as he called for the gates to open. Tony climbed back up next to Loki and took them through the gates and into the main thoroughfare.

Tony was unusually quiet as he gathered a few things from the back of the cart, milling around awkwardly as he waited for Loki to follow suit.

Once the two of them passed the gates and their cart was tied up near the caravan, Loki hopped up and climbed into the back. Picking up the large sacks of bread and the pot carrying stew he dragged it all towards the edge and hopped down. "I'll take the food.. Over there?" Pointing off to where a woman was tending to a fire surrounded by children Loki then turned back and smiled. "I won't be gone but a few moments. Behave yourself. For me?"

Standing on the tips of his toes he presses a kiss to Tony's jaw, a pleased hum and a wrinkle of his nose to follow. Falling back on his heels he waddles off with his goodies, the women and children looking at and whispering the moment he drew near.

Loki introduced himself, an older woman who was sewing a torn cloth gasping when she lifted her weary eyes to him. _Loki?_ **_Prince_ ** _Loki?_ She lifted her head towards the sky, searching for something unseen. For the _dragon_ that tales told guarded the Prince. Everyone knew of the stories. Of the death and carnage that followed. But never would the wise woman have imagined he'd be _free._

_Tell me my Prince, to whose hand did you take to marry?_

"I-I. . . Um. . ." his cheeks tinted pink. "No one. I've chosen to marry none, for my heart belongs to another." _But if not a King nor a knight, then who?_ **  
**

Tony smiled weakly, the slight curve of his lips slipping away the moment Loki's back was turned. He made his way over to the head of the caravan, a man he had seen the day before while out on his hunt, and spoke quietly with him, asking to trade their cart for the man's busted one.

The man seemed confused, but otherwise amenable until Tony explained the circumstances: His young charge was a mage headed for the academy in Vanaheimr and Tony was too old and frail to bring the young man himself. He would pay handsomely to see that his charge was taken there safely and that the caravan would be paid double upon his arrival.

Tony pulled a letter from his cloak, stamped with the seal of Vanaheimr, and a small satchel of coins and gems. The caravan leader had no way of knowing that Tony had taken the wax stamp from the remnants of a caravan, much like their own, or that the looping handwriting was not that of the high council of mages there.

He gave the caravan leader the satchel of coins and gems, as well as the letter, then returned to the cart. There he gathered up a haversack that he had packed full of all of Loki's belongings, as well as the many treasures he had gifted the young mage. He tossed the sack over his shoulder, then went about trading for the things he had told Loki about, waiting patiently for the little prince to return.

"Someone who's been with me for a while now. Someone who understands and cherishes me for.. well, _me._ " By now the children had gathered around Loki, the large pot of soup he'd brought distributed amongst them all. They looked at him with large, curious eyes, asking all sorts of questions that made him smile and laugh. _Can you do magic? Have you ever fought a dragon? You're so cool Mr. Loki!_

The women seemed to appreciate his company, not to mention the food he'd brought for them to eat. "May I trade you for some seeds? I've been growing all sorts of new foods in the garden. Do you know how hard it is to get a _dragon_ to eat his vegetables?" The children got a laugh out of that, their smiles bright and carefree.

When his pot was empty Loki bid his farewells, gathering up his little bags of seeds and tucking them away for later. He went after Tony who was talking to one of the men nearby once he'd finished, snow crunching beneath his boots. "Are you ready to go home?"

Tony's shoulders tensed as he straightened his spine and slowly turned to face Loki. "Yes," he murmured softly, as he slowly handed the haversack to the mage, "But you will not be coming."

He lowered his eyes and waited for the inevitable tongue lashing. He knew, however, that Loki would have no real way to follow him except for on foot. Tony had traded away everything that they had brought with them, intending to walk his way out of town and then fly the rest of the way back.

"You are going to Vanaheim," he whispered, "To learn from the mages there. They will care for you and keep you safe. You will be able to start a life there." **  
**

Loki took the sack and held it against his chest, however the moment Tony spoke, he nearly dropped it with a sag of his shoulders. "Wh... What? What do you mean I won't be coming?" Sharp silver eyes studied the other's face, brow furrowing as he tried to make sense of what he just heard. "We traded everything like you wanted, right? I got what I wanted and the cart's right over..." Turning to look towards it he watches as the cattle are unhooked and led off by two men he hadn't seen before.

Fear bubbled up in his chest, his eyes already starting to water. "You're just going to _leave_ me here? With these _people?_ " 

_You are going to Vanaheim._

"V-Vanaheim?!" The sack fell from his arms as he let out an exasperated gasp, fingers clenching into fists. "I don't _want_ to go to Vanaheim, I want to go _home!_ " To his home. _Their_ home! Loki felt his throat tighten. "Why? Why are you _leaving me?_ You _promised you wouldn't!_ " **  
**

"I promised to keep you safe," Tony murmured, "And now you will go somewhere that can do that better than me." He took a deep breath and steeled his resolve, his lips curling back in a snarl, eyes flashing with the dark fire of his draconic heritage, "You have no home, _little prince_. Your father does not want you back and I am tired of your whining and pining."

He took another deep breath, the shaking of his breath blessedly similar enough to rage to fool most, "I free you, Prince Loki of Asgard. Odin All-Father released me from my oath and I have no use for you now." He filled his voice with steel as he growled, " _Be gone from my sight, Loki Noonesson._ "

His eyes widened, the color in his cheeks draining. Everything seemed to stand still, the very snow hovering as if the wind held its breath. Loki fell to his knees, the tears he had tried to hold back, falling. _No...Please no..._

Behind him he heard the old woman shout, her voice filled with fear and anger. _Dragon!_ **_He's_ ** _the dragon!_ A woman gasped, a child _screamed._ The men who Tony had traded with dropped what they were doing and grabbed their weapons, metal clattering with metal as they prepared to defend their families.

" _Go now, or I will burn this city to the ground_ ," Tony hissed at the men that dared raise their weapons against him, his teeth snapping as his skin fell away. In their place were his crimson and golden scales, his wings unfurling from his back as his tail lashed to ward away any that would come closer. Like a moth from its chrysalis, Tony's body grew and unwound, leaving behind the tattered shreds of his clothing.

With a low growl and the snap of his teeth, he took to the skies, smoke pouring from his snout just before a warning burst of fire gathered on his tongue. With a great roar, the ball of white-hot flame struck the dilapidated cart that he had trade for, thankful now that the caravan leader had insisted on helping to get it out of the gates for his return trip.

With the beating of wings and the swirling of the wind in their wake, he shot up and over the city, circling twice before disappearing into the valley and up and over the crags of the mountains.

~*~

Loki sat there for the longest time, still not knowing how to process what he had just witnessed. One of the women from before approached him, asking if he was okay, yet the young Prince said nothing. She said something to one of the other women from over her shoulder and two sets of hands settled on his shoulders. He was hauled up and off the ground, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Forced to look away he was led off to the cart he and Tony had arrived in, a fresh wave of tears falling across his cheeks. _Everything will be alright my Prince._ A woman said with a stroke to his hair. One of the men brought the large satchel of goods he'd dropped in the snow and set it before him. _These are the items that_ **_beast_ ** _had given you._

Taking the bag Loki held it to his chest, face buried against the damp fabric as he stared off into nothingness. _Everything will be okay..._

No. No it wouldn't.

  
~*~ **  
**

Tony spent the rest of that evening directing their - _his_ \- animated armor to ready the castle for a siege. All of the doors and windows were closed, locked, and barred; the suits of armor readying their weapons and taking positions throughout the grounds.

Tony holed himself up in his vault, locking himself in with his many treasures. He took no pleasure in lying in wait for the marauders to come and steal his hoard, not as he had when he was no more than a young drake. Without his most treasured possession, though Tony knew better than to ever say so out loud, there was nothing for him to defend.

He curled up around a pile of his coin collection and rested his head in his favorite chest, listening and waiting for the moment he would have to stand and defend his home.

As he waited, his lids grew heavy, his eyes blinking slower and slower. He snuffled tiredly and shifted his weight, thoughts of Loki weighing heavy on his mind. The look on his face as Tony shouted those hateful things at him. The way his cool fingers brushed over his scales when they sunbathed in the garden. The way he held so tight to the spines down his back when Tony took him flying.

The way Loki's gentle smiles warmed his heart and made him feel at ease despite his trepidation over returning the mage's feelings.

Tony watched warily as the sun rose and set, casting it's rays below the door of his vault. He had no idea how much time passed, how many moons had risen and fallen since he'd sent Loki away.

The gem in his chest thrummed weakly with the fading beat of his heart and his last thought was of Loki whispering, _I love you, you know that, yes?_

Tony closed his eyes and slept for the first time in decades.

~*~

That night was the second hardest night in Loki's life. He didn't eat, nor did he sleep. Much like the day Odin had taken him here and placed him upon the dragon's doorstep. He had been so _scared._ So _terrified_ of what awaited him. Surely the dragon would take one look at him and decide he was nothing more than a snack to be devoured. Hel, if Loki even remembered right, Tony had even _laughed_ the first time he set his eyes upon the young mages form.

_You were raised for this. It is your duty to carry out this task. Only when it is completed will you ever be welcome back within Asgards halls._

Now, much like then, he was alone. So very, very alone...

The third day came and Loki mustered up enough strength to go through the sack of belongings the dragon had handed him before his departure. Various ornaments, toys, trinkets and books he'd grown fond of, all haphazardly thrown into burlap. Tony had been in a rush to gather them before the mage had noticed they were gone. And now, as he sat here running his fingers over a tiny statuette, his heart ached with how much he missed his home.

_Their_ home.

Piece by piece he emptied the bag, wiping away his tears on his forearm. When he came to the bottom, something caught his eye. Something shiny and _glowing._ It felt warm in his hand as his fingers curled around it, radiating a familiar sense of energy. Loki opened his hand, and choked back a sob. **  
**

As the days went by, the radiating hum and warmth of the pendant slowly faded. By the week's end, the warmth went out entirely and the soft glow of the blue fire began to peter out. The edges of the pendant began to gray and harden, turning to the same texture and color of the cobbled stone of their castle home.

~*~

Deep in the heart of the castle, Tony lay sleeping amidst his hoard of gold and fine trinkets. Small curls of smoke drifted from his nostrils, his soft, sleeping breath making his chest rise and fall in gentle waves.

Unbeknownst to him, however, the points where his toes and tail touched the cobblestone slowly turned from his glossy scales, to a dull stone gray.

~*~

Loki knew something was wrong the more days that passed. Not only did he see the pendant begin to dull, the fire within it threatened to fizzle out. But his chest began to ache, his heart heavy as it lay trapped beneath his ribs. As if the very stone that formed around that crystal began to consume _him._

He had grown to love his dragon in all of his odd little ways. From his lack of manners to his fixation with shiny objects. Loki adored it _all._ Time had passed and the two had grown close, so much so that Loki had even helped him find his _humanity._ What other living creature out there could say that they did _that?_

None that he had ever heard of, that was for sure.

With determination the mage dressed himself and bundled up his belongings, his hungry stomach ignored as he stormed out of the caravan and out into the snow. Several pairs of eyes drifted over to watch as the young Prince tromped his way towards the gate of the city. 

_And where do you think yer going?_ One of the men asked. _A storm's a' brewin', you'd be best going back in-_

"I'm going home."

The man straightened up and scoffed. _Home? What home? Surely you don't mean back to that_ **_beast._ ** He scoffed and Loki snarled with a grit of his teeth. 

_Boy, you_ **_have_ ** _no home._ **  
**

"Someone talk some sense into this boy," the guard growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Surely not, my prince," the old woman begged, her eyes wide with worry as she hurried towards Loki. She nearly slipped on a patch of ice, her hands catching herself on Loki's cloak, "You'll catch your death out in the snow. Please, come back to the caravan. Perhaps a bowl of stew and a warm drink will help you come to your senses."

~*~

The scent of fresh meat and boiling vegetables wafted to his nose, drawing him gently from the clutches of sleep. He blinked blearily and raised his head, taking in the scent of Loki's cooking. A soft rumble of a purr gathered in his chest as he pushed himself to his feet.

He stretched out his tired old bones, the cold winter air doing nothing for his aches and pains, but he knew that one bowl of Loki's stew and his gentle, affectionate smile would warm him up in a hurry.

He padded down the stairs, slowly shifting down to his skin, and called softly, "Good morning, little prince." He grinned to himself as he turned into the kitchen, "What's for break-. . ."

Before his eyes the kitchen, that was once alight with fire from the hearth and awash with the heavenly scents of cooking meats and mingled spices, now stood cold and dark. His tired eyes flickered about the cool, impersonal space, searching out the little mage that so warmed his house with only his presence, and despite his ever cold touch.

"Prince Loki," Tony called, turning from the kitchen to search out the little prince. There was no reply. His feet pounded on the cobbled floor as he checked the library and his vault, the gem in his chest thrumming unsteadily along with his heart. **  
**

" _Little prince_ ," he shouted as he searched the castle high and low. Each time he called out, he received no response and he felt as cold dread washed over and through him.

He was on the verge of giving up the search and taking himself back to his vault to brood when he heard the shuffling of fabric and the tell-tale sound of his little prince in tears. He followed the sound back up to the top of the tower, back up to Loki's chamber. As he rounded the top of the stairs, his eyes alighted on the pale, crumbled form of his little prince amidst the furs and cushions.

As Tony stepped deeper into the chamber, hand outstretched to comfort his sobbing prince, Loki's head shot up. The look on his face shattered the old dragon's heart into shards.

Eyes wet and red rimmed, tracks curling down his flushed cheeks, his pale lips turned down into a deep set frown. Brows furrowed and eyes dull with pain and sorrow, his prince gazed up at him as though he had taken the boy's heart from his chest and crushed it before his very eyes.

"My prince," Tony murmured, taking another step forward.

_You left me_ , his prince whispered, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks, _You promised to keep me safe and you left me alone._

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but Loki broke out into a fit of coughing, shoulders quaking as his chest heaved with the force of them.

As Tony hurried to Loki's side, he was horrified to find the prince's lips stained crimson. Pale blue eyes turned up to gaze wearily at the old dragon, his crimson tainted fingers climbing up to clutch at Tony's tunic.

_You promised to keep me safe_ , the little figure rasped as crimson trickled from the corner of his mouth, _You made an oath, Anthony._

Tony gathered Loki into his arms, his eyes burning with tears of his own as he tried to soothe and plead with his dying prince, "Please, no! I didn't mean to! You were supposed to be safe with them!" He rocked the fragile form in his arms, his cheek coming to rest upon the prince's raven hair, "Please. I only wanted the best for you. You did not belong in a drafty old castle with me."

_I love you, you know,_ the weakened prince breathed, his chest heaving with the effort for each life giving breath.

"I know," Tony sobbed, holding Loki as though he would break apart in his arms, "I know you did, my prince. I wish that I could have told you. . ."

  
  


~*~

In a drafty, freezing castle, miles and miles away from the city where Loki resided, an old dragon whispered in his sleep as his bright scales faded into stone. . .

"I love you, my prince. . ."

~*~

Worn hands grabbed at Loki’s robes, tugging at the material in an effort to get him to stop. Loki grit his teeth and curled his lip in a snarl, the determination and the _fury_ in his heart fueling his movements. "I don't care if I catch a cold. I don't care if I _die._ I'm going **home!** " Tugging his coat away he marched on, ice and snow cracking beneath his boots. The guards bothered not to chase after him, muttering their disapproval as they watched him disappear into the distance...

Loki knew not how long he trudged on, following the winding path set before him. In the distance he could see the tiny speck that was their home, nestled into the mountain and overlooking the valley. His legs gave out and the mage sat huddled in the snow, wind buffeting his face with its icy gale.

Clutched in his hand around his neck was the dragon's fire that Tony had gifted him, what little of its flame remained warming his hand. It reminded him of his cause. That he had to keep going. He had to push on!

Magic swirled about the young mages hand, his pale silver eyes lighting up with bursts of emerald. In his hand the stone cracked the tighter he gripped it, the ethereal flame within scorching through his gloves and into his palm. It spread fast, engulfing the young Prince's body within seconds.

Fabric burnt away until flesh remained, the scar like markings that littered his body lightening up with crackles of energy. Loki let out an inhuman roar as his body took shape, skin becoming scale, his fingers and toes curling into claws against the icy ground below. Wings unfurled behind him, spanning wide with a flourish of frost.

With another inhuman sound he clutched up his bag of belongings and set to the air, his body a black streak as he flew through the skies.

~*~

A sound tickled in the back of Tony's head as he held the limp form of his little prince in his arms. Tears curled down his cheeks as he buried his face in Loki's dark hair, whispering again and again how much he loved and adored him. How much he wished that he could have said something sooner.

The gem in his chest pulsed wildly, drawing his attention from the crimson stain on his tunic and towards his chest. He blinked in shock as the gem flickered with renewed energy, the flame inside glowing brighter and brighter.

That sound he'd heard before grew louder in his ears, his head snapping up to the tower windows. A resounding roar echoed through the chamber, making the walls shake and the foundations of the castle shudder. Something about that voice. . .

His heart pounded in his chest as recognition dawned. It was . . . but it couldn't be. . .?

When he turned back to the figure he'd been holding, he realized that Loki was gone, as was the blood that had stained his tunic. His eyes widened as he pushed himself up from the bed of cushions and furs and peered out of the window.

Heading straight for the castle at unnatural speeds was a soaring figure, it's heartfelt cries tugging at Tony's heartstrings. Fresh tears stung at his eyes as he slipped into his scales and prepared to take flight, to go out to meet the only being in all of the world that he had ever loved. . .

But, as he beat his wings to catch the passing wind, he found that he could not gain altitude. He frowned and glanced down at himself, shock pulling a horrified cry from his throat as he saw the state of himself. His clawed feet and tail were cemented firmly to the ground, keeping him still and unable to fly out to meet his beloved.

He lifted his head and let out a mournful cry, begging for his precious mage to come to him. If he had to die, he needed to see his prince just one last time.

" **_LOKI!_ ** "

~*~

Loki flew as fast as he could, but it never felt as if it were enough. He fanned his wings harder, a distant roar echoing through his mind. Pain coiled through him, his heart as heavy as stone as it hammered against his ribs. Fresh tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, a howling cry tearing itself free to echo across the valley.

A wave of familiar magic crept over him as he drew close, weighing down his limbs until he was forced to land. Loki bit at the air and snarled, his belongings set aside as he forced himself through the crippling hold of the Allfathers binding magic.

Claws dug into the ground below as he concentrated on his own magic, the flame in his chest burning brighter and brighter. Odin's magic fizzled away, no longer a hindrance to the young mage and his unbridled potential. Loki followed his nose, scrambling across polished floors and winding halls until he made his way to the door leading to Anthony's hoard.

Stationed at the front were several pairs of their enchanted armor, their weapons drawn and at the ready. They did not attack, but they did _move._

Shifting back into his skin the young mage staggered his way to the doors, chest heaving. His scales melted away like fresh snow, leaving him wet, naked, and quaking from head to toe. With a firm shove he stumbled inside, his heart sinking the moment he bore witness to his beloved dragon.

"No no no..." He breathes, wading across coins and trinkets alike before stumbling to his knees. Reaching out Loki pulled Tony's head into his lap, body bent over as fresh tears fell. "Wake up, Anthony. _Please_ wake up." Lifting his snout he presses a kiss to his muzzle and sobs. "I need you. Please come back to me..." **  
**

~*~

_Tony let out a yelp of surprise as the ground fell away beneath him, his castle home crumbling into ruin all around him. He shouted and cried and roared for his beloved, unable to claw his way to safety as darkness closed in all around him. . ._

_Cool droplets coiled between the scales of his snout, a shiver running down his spine from the unexpected chill. He curled tighter in on himself, a soft whimper escaping his lips as he tried to will it away._

_The chill was insistent, however, seeping between his scales and breezing over his lips, wet and soft and. . ._

_Strange. . ._

_Tony didn't get cold. . ._

_The only thing that had ever made him cold had been. . ._

~*~

  
Tony's heavy head shifted in Loki's grip, a rasping whimper escaping his lips as he nuzzled into the prince's arms and flicked his tail to circle the two of them. A near silent shifting of coin on stone sounded through the vault, echoing in the uneasy quiet.

"I'm sorry," Tony rasped, breathless and sorrowful, "I'm sorry for leaving you behind. . ." His eyes fluttered beneath heavy lids, flashing only the briefest of glimpses at pale, molten gold, "I didn't know. . . Please. . ."

As Loki's lips pressed to his, Tony let out a startled yelp and recoiled minutely from the touch, only to settle and relax in his grasp again. A soft, rumbling purr slipped from his lips as heavy lids blinked slowly open. Hazy gold took time to focus, but widened once they had.

" _Loki,_ " Tony whispered, as if afraid to shatter the clever illusion his mind had conjured, "Are you really here . . .?" **  
**

Bright eyes of molten silver stared into those of hazy gold, wet with tears and filled to the brim with emotion. Loki let out a sob of relief when Tony spoke, his head bobbing before he pressed his forehead into his crown and hugged him to his chest. "I'm here, _I'm here._ " Cool tears fell freely, body shaking with cold and relief. "I'm not going anywhere."

Pulling back he littered Tony's face with kisses, muttering endearing words and encouragement against smooth, warm scales. "You can't get rid of me. Not _that_ easily." He shook with his own laugh, chest heaving with a rasp... until it broke into a rough _cough._ **  
**

Tony let out a terrified cry as he shifted to his skin and pulled Loki into his arms. "What is it," he whispered, molten gold tracing over his face and body, "What has happened?!" He cradled Loki's cheeks in his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips, filled with an intensity he'd never felt before.

"No, don't you dare! I've just gotten you back!"

Loki's fingers twitched, his arms instinctively curling around his naked body. His cheeks darkened as Tony cradled him close, a few wheezing breaths escaping before a small laugh followed. "I _hah_ I'm.." Tears pricked at his lashes. "I'm... _naked_ ah-and.. for the first time you're not _shunning me._ " 

Sniffling and shivering he continued to chuckle, pausing here and there to cough. "Ah-and don't worry. I probably just caught a c-cold."  
  


Tony let out a startled laugh, his eyes wide and reverent as he swept them over the little prince, "A. . . cold?" He pulled his lower lip between his teeth to keep himself from laughing, his eyes watering for decidedly more pleasant reasons.

He tugged Loki closer, cradling his head against his shoulder as he pushed himself to his feet. With a low, rumbling purr, Tony carried the mage up to his chamber and deposited him amidst the furs and cushions. Without a second though, he crawled in beside him and pulled the furs up to the prince's chin, curling around his prince to keep him warm.

"I should not have sent you away," he whispered into the dark, his fingers stroking gently through the prince's hair as he had done when Loki first came to the castle, "I should not have denied your affections." He turned to hide his face amidst dark curls and took a deep breath, "I dared not hope that your feelings were true. . ."

Warm arms circled him, pulling him up and cradling him against an equally warm chest. Loki closed his eyes and let out a sigh, nuzzling into Tony's shoulder as the two made their way out of his hoard and back to their tower. 

Time seemed to tick on forever until the two of them arrived, the door to their chambers swinging open. It felt.. foreign, almost. Being back here. Yet at the same time he couldn't have asked for a more familiar sight. The candles had long since burnt out since his departure, casting the room in a thick blanket of darkness.

Loki relaxed against the plush fur and blankets that made up his bed, however when the spot beside him dipped and his _dragon_ came to join him? His heart soared and his smile grew. Turning his back to Tony the young Prince snuggled into him and sighed, dark lashes sweeping low. "This is the first time in over a year that you've slept with me without your scales." He comments with a whisper, a beat of silence following before he continues. "It's.. nice. I like it." **  
**

"Then I will do so whenever you wish, my beloved," Tony whispered back, nuzzling his nose into the soft curls at the back of the mage's neck, "From now until you are through with me." **  
**

Closing his eyes he shivered, arms curling tighter around his form. He was still a bit wet, not like he was, but more than enough to raise goosebumps. "We should have stayed in bed." Loki chuckles at that. "Can we sleep in this time? Now that we're both here?"  
  
Tony hummed happily and gave Loki a little squeeze, "Whatever you wish, my little prince."  
  


~*~

It takes some time for Loki to finally fall asleep, his dreams somewhat fitful. What if he woke up and his beloved was no longer with him? What if all of this was a dream and he was just freezing in the snow? 

Sweating through his fever Loki woke up feeling exhausted and tired, his eyes heavy. Glancing over his shoulder he checks to see if Tony was still there, the heavy weight of the furs around him blanketing his form like a cocoon.

Tony let out a low purr and nuzzled the back of his little mate's neck. "I am still here," he rumbled, voice low and thick with sleep. He tightened his grip around Loki's waist and pressed gentle kisses to his shoulders, "I do not mean to be elsewhere without you nearby, either."

**Author's Note:**

> But wait! There's more... ;D
> 
> Gorgeous commission done by [Leikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio)!  
> [We Will Always Be Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312017)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Will Always Be Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312017) by [Leikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio)




End file.
